The Legend Of The Rose
by Teru-Mana
Summary: Teru, a wondering lost boy, is found by the Princess Hizaki, who takes him to her home, The Versailles Palace. There Teru meets the many occupants of the palace, but is faced with many confusing and hard decisions. Kamijo x Teru;


" _A rose is doomed to wither and die...who knows how long it will last...but a rose, that does not wither over time...with undiminished beauty...The legend of the rose, that has not withered in a thousand years...and the descendants of its guardians...They have existed since the dark ages...extending their lives by feeding on humans and drinking their blood...those who are bitten receive the gift of eternal life...those who carry their blood, are known as the descendants of the rose...they have a love for beauty and eternity...but in exchange for this, it is their fate to accept darkness and isolation."_

_Kamijo, Onegai Kanaete Versailles,_

Woman speaking in ASCENDEAD MASTER _Short Movie_

Hizaki was the one that found me. After I ran away from home, I was often alone and lost, struggling to survive as a young man. I had stolen a piece of bread from an elderly woman's cart one early Sunday morning. It was my first time in a new city and I wasn't aware that the woman would have a son that would give chase to me. I ran as fast as I could through the unfamiliar morning streets. Unluckily for me, in this city the streets didn't get crowded until the late afternoon on Sundays. The heavy crowds were usually a huge aid in my many getaways.

Bread tightly in hand I ran down an empty damp alley. The echo of my footsteps resounding in my ears as they hit the stone pavement in a rhythmic tune. I could hear the woman's son close behind me. I turned corners and jumped rails, unaware of what could lay after them. It was either this or to suffer the consequences of getting caught. The man behind me yelled something in a language I didn't quite understand. Still running, I glanced back quickly and saw a large machete in the man's hands. My heart began to race even faster. This was no longer a run to eat or to avoid the consequences I had Imagined, but a run for my life.

I ran even faster now, looking ahead of me I saw a large cross at first glance and ran straight towards it. The rising sun flashing into my blues eyes, blonde streaked with black hair covered my face. I soon realized that I was heading straight towards a large church looming over me. My body slammed against its large wooden doors. I reached for the steel handles nearly falling backwards as I pulled them at full force, sadly realizing they were locked shut. I banged and kicked at the door, as the bread in my hand began to fall apart due to my frantic actions.

"Please someone help me! Hurry someone please!"

I screamed with much desperation in my voice. I knew that the man was right behind me, before I could turn to see how close my demise was I was yanked back harshly by my ponytail. Staggering down the stairs backwards the man grabbed my neck, easily rapping his fingers around it, and shoving me face first into the wall. I yelped in pain as my cheek was scraped against the white stone, signs of blood appearing where it had been. The last bits of the crumbled bread fell from my hands as I tried to escape his strong gasp, but to no avail. He turned me to face him and began to squeeze at my neck rather tightly. I grabbed at the hand restraining my neck. He yelled and spat at me in the language I didn't know. I choked a cough and gritted my teeth as he squeezed my throat even tighter. I could barely breath now, pleading with my eyes to let me go as he lifted the machete to my face. I grabbed his hand with the machete with my free arm, struggling to keep it as far away as possible.

"N-no.."

I managed to choke out as his arm quickly overpowered mine. Just as I was loosing hope to get away, the wooden doors to the church flung open. A majestic woman along with two men dressed in white robes came out of the church. From the three of them the woman stood out the most. I could tell she was a woman of much wealth. Her hair a golden blonde shined brightly in the sun's peaking rays. It was done in a very elegant manner, covered in many soft curls, it rested on her shoulders and hung over her chest. She walked elegantly as if she wasn't even touching the ground, but floating. Her red dress was laced over with black, white, and gold. It looked like a rather large and expensive dress, rare, only for the princess. The the top level of the dress tightened around her bust and her sleeves were off shoulder revealing her warm delicate skin.

"What is going on here?"

Even her voice was majestic and fit her appearance perfectly. Though soft and sweet, her voice was very authoritative and demanded the man holding me his full attention.

"P-princess Hizaki! Your Majesty, I was taking care of a common thief. I'm sorry if our presence has disturbed you, I can deal with this peasant elsewhere."

I wasn't that much surprised when I found out she was a princess, I had already thought that she looked like one anyway. The princess looked over the man with very judgmentive eyes. She then turned her gaze to me, first looking me over, then she smiled the most beautiful smile...I blinked my eyes in disbelief as my cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Sir, I'm not sure if you have noticed but that 'peasant' that your are choking is merely just a boy. You will leave him be."

"B-but your Majesty!"

The man's mouth gaped open as the princess lifted a hand to hush him. "You will do as I say." In that instant her eyes grew aflame. Reluctantly the elderly woman's son whom I had stolen bread from freed my neck. Inhaling deeply I let out a few sharp coughs, my body bent over, hands on my knees to balance myself.

"You may leave now and return to your mothers aid."

The man nodded and bowed to his knees

" Forgive me your majesty for my incompetence."

Without even glancing toward me, he stood and disappeared into the dark alleys of the streets. Pain surged through my neck urging me to rub it softly. Only causing myself more pain and wincing at the touch.

"Come here young man."

The princess held out a hand toward me and I happily made my way to her and bowed at her feet "Thank you so much for freeing me from him your majesty."

My head just barely passed her knees in the position that I was in, with my head lowered in respect.

"Stand up young one, let me see your neck."

I did as she told me standing, and lifting my head slightly so she could get a better look. My cheeks were a bright pink as she examined my wound. I averted my gaze back and forth from her to some random mass around me. I could see her beautiful features far better from this close. Her skin was so smooth, I could see the delicate shape of her neck and how her veins pulsed softly within. Her black eyes seemed so gentle, but hid a battle of happiness and sorrow deep within them. The princess gently touched my neck causing me to flinch quickly. She smiled and caught me staring at her as she looked into my eyes. I quickly looked away embarrassed, feeling the blood rush into my face.

"He wounded you pretty badly," She paused for a moment. "I was just heading to my home, The Versailles Palace, we should go together, maybe I can bandage your wounds for you."

I lowered my neck as she was done inspecting and looked at the princess directly.

" I would be honored to go with you, your majesty."

I smiled brightly and followed the princess down the stairs leading from the church to her awaiting carriage. The two men dressed in white robes occupied both sides of the princess, I guessed they were acting as body guards till she reached the carriage. I couldn't believe that this was happening I had almost forgotten all about the growling in my stomach. When we both got into the town coach, It was a beautiful pure white one lined with silver ornate. The horses and cabbie were also coated in white the reins being a silver. Inside the carriage everything was white and silver too. The seats faced each other and were a white leather, the curtains silver, draping over the windows on each side. I sat across from the princess. Her red dress contrasting beautifully with the white. I sat nervously with my hands folded and tucked in between my legs. She giggled and nodded to me, the smile reassuring me that everything would be okay.

The cabbie began his way to the palace when everything was ready, and he made sure we were seated. The princess looked out the window, as the coach began to move. You could hear the 'clackedy' noise of the horse hooves, slow at first and then sped up until continued on at a relaxing pace. Turning to me the princess smiled.

"May I ask of your name?" I jumped a little at her voice.

"O-oh yes! It's umm...Teru!"

I bit my lip, I felt so stupid in the princess's presence. I don't usually act like this I thought to myself, shes just so overwhelming.

"That's a very nice name, I'm pretty sure you have already figured out but I am known as Princess Hizaki."

I smiled, her voice was so lovely and pleasing.

"Yes..."

I really didn't know what else to say but soon after that question, another followed and then another. Her questions continued all the way to palace, she now almost knew everything about me. She found out that I was actually a runaway and for a good reason. She seemed saddened by the things I told her that had happened to me. Her expression showed that she was in deep thought when our conversation ceased. The carriage finally came to a stop and her inanimate body jumped quickly and she looked out the window. She clapped her hands together and cheeped

"Ah! Where here!"

She sat up quickly as the door was opened, lifting her dress so she wouldn't trip over the lace. The cabbie held out a hand for her and helped her down the short steps of the coach. I stood up and jumped out of the carriage easily, often enjoying doing things like that. I dusted my shoes off as the impact off me jumping covered them in dirt, as I looked up from them my eyes widened and without my realizing my mouth was gaping open.

The Versailles Palace was surely a sight be seen, The light shining on it made it seem as if It was purely made out of all gold. The palace was surrounded by gardens, fountain, lakes, and sculptures. They all were no match in comparison to the palace itself though. It was such a tall majestic building, looming over me as we walked closer.

"It's so beautiful! I-Its breathtaking!"

I exclaimed to the princess, who I could sense was right next to me, as I was still looking up at the Palace. Finally looking away from it as we reached the door I turned to the princess.

"Y-you live here? Its so amazing!"

My arms flailed ecstatically in excitement. The princess giggled with her white gloved hand to her mouth.

"Yes I do...I often feel very lucky."

The men guarding the doors to the palace greeted us and held open the door for me and the princess. I nodded and thanked them, when the princess laughed slightly.

"What?"

"You don't have to thank them, that's their job."

"O-oh, I'm sorry..."

She laughed at me even more, "Your so polite Teru, its okay!"

She giggled through her sentence and continued walking.

I followed closely behind her, gaping at all the beautifully decorated walls we passed. We went through numerous rooms and down long hallways till she finally reached her destination, with me still close behind. We walked into the room and after we entered she quickly closed the door behind us. The room was well lit, as it had many beautifully crafted windows shining in a bluish calm light. The room was themed a lot like how the carriage we came out of was, much silver and white.

"Ah, finally I don't have be so composed."

The princess stretched as if she was breaking free finally from a shell. To me she still was so beautiful and majestic even when she wasn't acting. I smiled softly at her, trying not to show that I was watching.

"Okay, I will be right back, let me get some bandages for your neck."

I had completely forgotten about my wound and as she reminded me of it, the pain miraculously came back. I touched my neck slightly as if to make sure it actually was still there.

"If you'd like I have a mirror over there that you can look at yourself."

The princess pointed a petite finger behind me, I looked to see a small silver desk connected to a medium sized mirror. It was occupied by one tiny elegant silver chair. Its legs curled beautifully to the floor.

"Thank..."

To my surprise the princess had already left so I went over to inspect the desk. It had a small silver brush with different types of flowers carved into its handle, a silver box that I opened to find a few well crafted hair ornaments. One, which was my favorite, was a blue butterfly whose wings were line with, of course, white and silver. I closed the box gently and finally looked into the mirror. My eyes widened for a second at my own reflection, I had a large scrape on one of my cheeks, where the man forced my face into the wall. I didn't even realize it was there. And on my neck, was two large red hand prints. I had no idea it was that bad! I felt so ashamed of my appearance, especially being that I looked like this in front of a princess! I attempted to fix my hair quickly as it had been in a major mess from my earlier run. I pulled out the silver chair and sat quietly at the desk, patiently waiting for the princess's return. I looked around the room examining it more carefully and realized that the room had a bed, and occupied many things fitting of a young princess. ' I guess this is the princess's room...' I thought to myself, honored to be in such a place.

The door opened slowly and the princess came in carrying a large basket full of bandages, medicine, and other health aid items. I quickly got up to help her with the basket and rested it on the surface of the desk.

"Phew, Thank you Teru! Alright, time to get our hands dirty!"

She sat me down in the chair I couldn't help but to smile at her kindness. I was quiet as she began to work, pulling a damp cloth from the basket and cleaning the wound on my cheek, gentle, as to not hurt me. I watched her through the mirror as she worked, her expression very serious and concentrated. She would reach back and forth from me to her basket and pull out her tools, making sure they were the right size. In no time the wound on my cheek was neatly bandage up with a cross covering a small piece of cloth.

"Is that okay?"

She sounded unsure of herself, But I smiled brightly and nodded very pleased with it. She then continued on to my neck. Applying liquid that stung and caused me to wince slightly. I tried to hide my pain as much as possible, not to disturb the princess to much as she continued. She pulled a long cloth and began cutting at it until it became a long strand. She wrapped a large cloth around my neck and then applied the strand that she had just cut to secure the it. She had dipped it into an unknown thick liquid so it would stick as she did with the cross on my cheek. She looked at her work through the mirror and smiled.

"I think its my best work so far, do you like it?"

I nodded quickly and grinned at her.

"Its perfect, I never received better."

She clasped her hands together in delight,

"Oh Thank you Teru, I usually would only get to do this to the animals. I never got to try my skills on an actual person! Thank you so much!"

She put her hands on my shoulders, leaning down she pressed her face next to mine and we looked into the mirror together. She beamed at me and I smiled shyly back, my dark blues eyes wondering her face. She then looked at me without the mirror. I didn't return her gaze, to embarrassed to look at her when she was so close.

"You haven't eaten at all have you?"

I shook my head as my stomach growled at the thought of food. At that the princess nodded and pounded her fist into her palm.

"That settles it! You will meet everyone then for lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello fellow Versailles fans! Thank you so much for reading!<strong>

**This is my first fanfic submission ever, so I really would love some feedback on my writing.**

**This is a Yaoi with Kamijo x Teru so if you don't want then I warn you**

**the chapters in the future will have some of that couple in there.**

**I also really want to do some Kamijo and/or Teru x Hizaki. Not sure how I'm going to**

**fit that in just yet but it'll come to me.**

**So I hope you like it so far and please! Give me feedback, just don't be to hard on me~**


End file.
